Scienceburg Labs/Episodes
These are the episodes for Scienceburg Labs. Feel free to add any! Unless you aren't a member of the main Scienceburg Labs team. You all know who you are. Only certified SBL team members are allowed to edit this. Ideas Ideas for episodes that haven't been confirmed or are being thought of go here. Episodes Season 1 #Sailor - 2 eager new scientists join THE LAB! (Pilots are too mainstream) #Idealess - The scientists at the lab get consumed in sheer boredom, causing them to build a random... thing with no use whatsoever. #Enemy Arrival - The Humanoids attempt attacking the lab, so we have to fight back! #Doctor What - Mr. Rhezo accidentally finds a blue phone booth in the Lab. But somehow, this box is bigger on the inside. Somehow. And it can travel through time and space. But things get interesting when they try and stop Old Prof. Wright's new-fangled machine called a "Dalek". #The Brain Game - Prof. Wright makes a new machine-thingy that has the power to switch minds. But... after Mr. Rhezo and Prof. Wright switch... they start to do... things... #Years of Freezing - A man who have been cryogenically frozen breaks out of ice in 2034. But will he adjust to the new customs? #The Other Half - Prof. Wright sees a father-daughter event is on TV... but he is single. SO WHY NOT BUILD A ROBOT? #Jeff-pardy - Prof. Wright gets on what is probably the weirdest game show in all of history: Jeff-pardy: Starring Jeff Jefferson! #The Creamy Dead - So Prof. Wright finds some weird awkward... thing. And he needs to get a new Ice Cream flavor in. But he mixes to two up accidentally and creates a few zombies here and there. Uh oh. #Q-T - An adorable new brand of robot is released in Scienceburg, but as Prof. Wright doesn't accept one for the lab, it turns against him. #Forgetful Wright - Prof. Wright gets amnesia and thinks he's a proffesional polka dancer. #World Helpers - Everyone at the lab decides to help the world by helping everyone... ABSOLUTELY everyone. #Mayhem - THE LOST EPISODE THAT'LL NEVER AIR. EVER. #Keep it Down! - Mayor Fernando gets annoyed by the constant noise in Scienceburg and requests Prof. Wright creates earmuffs that block out all sound, just for the town to be sent to complete chaos. #Dr. Wright - Prof. Wright and Mr. Rhezo want to get their new machine into the Hospital, but they won't accept it. So what now? Disguise as Doctors! #Kayaking Chaos - Prof. Wright decides to go Kayaking with the rest of the lab, but rides on a river connected to Dimensional Falls. #Virtual Dreams - The scientists buy hats that bring them into virtual realities of gaming. #Labstuck - An accident invloving a highly dangerous chemical keeps the scienctists locked up in a lethal lab! #Key-ro - Prof. Wright becomes a Super Hero, just to go power crazy and destroy Scienceburg after not recieving a key from Fernando. #Snow Warriors - Prof. Wright gets in a snowball fight with Dr. Social Studies... and by fight I mean war. #Clone and Splice - Pof. Wright makes a machine that can duplicate anything, until the point is reached in which there's a second Scienceburg that doesn't realize it is simply made of clones. #1934 - A figh between Prof. Wright and Dr. Social Studies... OLD CARTOON STYLE! #Playing Mean - Prof. Wright wants a fancy suit, and realizes villains always have fancy suits. So he makes a ray to turn himself evil. #Pwning Noobs - Mr. Rhezo suggests reaching to a younger audience, to Prof. Wright makes the most realistic viedo game ever - by sucking kids into the game! But when a new FPS game comes out, it may cause a few lawsuits. Unless they go inside. #Cure Craziness Part 1 - Prof. Wright invents a cure for cancer, but Mr. Rhezo steals it and sells it on his own. The lab eventually falls apart and Prof. Wright is driven homeless, with his inventions deemed useless. He gets a call though from an enemy, and makes plans to team up. #Cure Craziness Part 2 - Prof. Wright decides to team up with Dr. Social Studies just to stop Mr. Rhezo from stealing what was rightfully Prof. Wright's. Season 2 #Bird is the Word - Out of curiosity, Prof. Wright makes a new machine that translate animal noises to english, but they don't seem to have much nice to say... #3 Degree Heat Wave - Temperatures at Scienceburg have reached an all time low, but when it reaches 3 degrees, there is no excuse to go to the beach. #Incognito - Dr. Social Studies's secretary goes over to get information to beat Prof. Wright at the Science awards, whilst being disguised as a girl scout. #34 Blues - After his 34th birthday, Prof. Wright attempts to get younger. The machine however backfires though and turns him elderly. #Time Twisted - Prof. Wright rides a train to the future. #Black Lights - Scienceburg has a blackout, and it's up to Prof. Wright for the restoration of power! #Soda 'Splosion - Prof. Wright builds a giant bottle of So-Duh just to make a giant explosion! #Invention War - Prof. Wright dismantles all his inventions and rebuilds them as a giant suit just to fight against Dr. Social Studies. #Uncivil - When a robotic couple is kicked out of a store, Prof. Wright goes to drastic measures defending their rights. #James Wright 007 - Prof. Wright becomes a secret agent. #Megazoid - In order to stop Dr. Social Studies to save the world, everyone at the lab creative a giant robot to stop him. #Marty the Invisible Panda - Strang things start happening, but Mr. Rhezo blames it on someone called "Marty the Invisible Panda." Well what do you know. #Everybody Loves Rhezo - Rhezo makes a potion to make everyone attracted to him. But, then again, everything comes with a price. A big price. #2032 - An impending meteor will strike Scienceburg soon. It was so ugly, everyone died. The end. Wait a second... #Dark Guest - A shady and mysterious man comes to Scienceburg, seeming to have dark and devious plans, but everyone simply seems to welcome him. #Iron Menace - Dr. Social Studies is getting old. And stupid. But that's not the point. The point is, he builds a new, robot Social Studies. And this little bot is bent on destroying Prof. Wright's lab! #Bringing Order - After Prof. Wright leaves the lab for a week, he leaves Dr. Akson in charge, but not many people in the lab are used to her much, much, much more serious order. #When Sparks Fly - Prof. Wright notices a maufunction in one of his inventions and attempts to fix it. #For the Record - A world record book comes out in Scienceburg and everyone wants in it. #Polar Chill - After a heat wave strikes the usually cold town of Scienceburg, Prof. Wright re-locates it to the North Pole, only to deal with elves adjusting to a far warmer climate. #Western Daze - Out of frustration, Prof. Wright moves to the old-timey town of Woodburg, but an evil presence is taing over the city. #A Better World - Prof. Wright wants to create something that'll change the world, but none of his ideas seem to be working. #Englandlandia - Prof. Wright attempts to found a country. #My Tallest - Sophia finds out she's shorter than her friend Jenny, and goes to Prof. Wright for help with this. Eventually, it leads to chaos. #Prof. Wright's Non-Specific Holiday Special Part 1 - Prof. Wright, in hopes of making the holiday season less confusing, creates a non-specific holiday, which serves the purpose of any holiday. #Prof. Wright's Non-Specific Holiday Special Part 2 - After Santa Claus gets the news on Scienceburg celebrating a non-specific holiday, and some even ditch Christmas in favor of it, he gets freaking pissed. Season 3 #Blind - For some strange reason, Mr. Rhezo can't see! So it's up to the Professor to find out why. #Mind on Music - Prof. Wright starts an orchestra. #Identity Loss - Mayor Fernando feels shocked when he spray paints the last building in Scienceburg, as he feels not enough people know his name! #Telemap - Prof. Wright invents a map that can teleport one anywhere in the world. #Camp Out - The gang goes camping. #Billy Bonkers - Prof Wright realizes kids aren't so interested in his lab, so he makes it a candy factory. #Arrested - After a library book Prof. Wright turns in to be long overdue since he was five, he gets arrested, and has to break out. #Return of the Clones - The inhabitants of cloned Scienceburg want to live in real Scienceburg, so they swap for a day. #Fright Walk - Everyone decides to face their fear, just to realize things aren't quite as easy as imagined. #You've Gone Too Far! - Prof. Wright uses a time machine, but gets trapped in an apocalyptic future. #James Wright 007: You Only Live Thrice or So - Prof. Wright is sent on a secret mission to revive Gaben after he died on March 3rd 2033 (at 3:33 am) #Pranked! - On April Fool's, no one is safe. Especially from people born in April. And guess what? Prof. Mysteria was born in April, so it is up to the rest to make sure that nothing bad happens to them on April Fools this year. #The One With the Mysterious Laughs - Professor J zaps everyone into a sitcom, and nobody notices at first until they realize that every week one tiny mishappening happens. And of course, a phantom laugh track. #The Episode With Ghosts Without a True Name - The crew explores a dungeon, to collect Scientific evidence! But it is haunted. #Void is the New Black - After Mr. Rhezo starts wearing Vantablack clothing, no one can tell where on Complanet he is. #Raeth Trap - Something goes wrong at Wright's lab, only to send them to Raeth, home of the Humanoids! #Karaoke of DOOM! - After knocking over Grim's soda, Prof. Wright is challenged to a deadly karaoke match. #Nowhere - Prof. Wright and Mr. Rhezo get accidentally sent into a purgatory with nothing but them. And on the same day as the ISGRST (The Important Scientist Group Responsible for Stuff and Things) is coming. Come on! #a little romantic something, hon-hon? #Out J-Walking - When Prof. J's near-death experiences only become more and more deadly, the rest of the scientists must try to save them before one of them becomes an actual-death experience! #Super Smarter - When Rhezo tests out Prof. Wright's new smart-gun, he becomes too smart for Wright! #Acting like Animals - As part of an experiment, Prof. Wright turns everyone in the lab into animals! But if only he knew how to turn them back... #The Heavy Sleeper - Prof. Wright and Mysteria are up in the middle of the night, inventing a new drink that'll put someone right to sleep. But Mysteria screws up. And when Prof. Wright gets a big gulp... well, you know. #The Silence - After a new high-tech megaphone experiment goes awry, all sound is blocked from everyone creating a difficult time. Which Prof. Wright inable to make it, he can only say how to fix it-oh wait. #Traitor! Part 1 - Prof. Wright is going to a huge science conference that can make - or break - the lives of the gang! But, when he's about to reveal his most valuable invention, it gets STOLEN! (Cliffhangers FTW) #Traitor! Part 2 - Prof. Wright sets out to find out who's behind this devious caper. After all clues point to Rhezo, along with the fact he stole Wright's invention in season 1, he gets him thrown in jail. But is Rhezo REALLY the culprit? Season 4 #Southern Style - After jokingly imitating a southern accent, Prof. Mysteria dares Prof. Wright to talk in one for a day. But will anyone take him seriously when it is as so? #Losing the Right to Bear Arms - After being hit by an E.M.P drive, Prof. Wright must survive without his right arm for a day. #??? #James Wright 007: Sci-Fall - Prof. Wright finds out about a time bomb under his lab. Now he needs to defuse it. Of course. #Takeover - After a lost bets, the Lab belongs to Dr. Social Studies. #Jhay Rhezo 008 - Mr. Rhezo accidentally founds out about the secret entrance and is sent on a dangerous not really mission. #??? #America Day - America Day comes to Scienceburg, and the non-American scientists must find a way to make sure that they are not American in any way. #Who Cut the Cake? - After Prof. Wright's giant cake is eaten, he becomes a detective to find out what's going on. #Pizza Slumber - Prof. Wright throws a slumber pizza party, where you stay up all night in a giant pile o' pizza! #Lemon-Flavoured Everything - When Mayor Fernando creates a day to celebrate the lemon crop, Prof. Mysteria must strive for her life in Scienceburg another day. #Doctor What: CyberCompliens - It is well known that the Promzis capture and kill Compliens (no wonder the humanoids AND us are at war with em!), innocent or not. But it turns out for everyone they kill they make a ROBOT CLONE!! Professor Wright attempts to go to the future in the blue box again to stop em, but only to find out that they've rebelled against their evil master... and turning others into them! #??? #Insomnia - Prof. Wright is ready for a big science fair tommorow, but is so excited he can't sleep! #I Loathe It - After an annoying pop song spreads across Scienceburg, Prof. Wright quickly gets sick of it. #Trick or Cheat - Dr. Social Studies dresses up in many different costumes just to get more candy. #Warpin' Around - The gang goes to Dimensional Falls and is sent to a billion differend dimensions. #Race of Scienceburg - A race across Scienceburg takes place, with both Dr. Social Studies AND Prof. Wright. #Winkies LOST - The post-apocolyptic Winkies stop production, therefore ironically causing an apocolypse. #Clap ON - Mayor Fernando hooks up all of Scienceburg to a single Clapper. #Just a Lie - There has never been a store that sold cake in Scienceburg, something Prof. Wright starts to wonder about. #Black Hole Blunder - Prof. Wright and Mr. Rhezo attemp to make a machine to create faster transportation through space, but fail and create a black hole. #Neptunian Vacation - The gang takes a vacation to the planet of Neptune! Why? Science. #Science-Con - Prof. Wright takes over Science-Con for a year! #Doctor What: The Day of the Professor Part 1 - ??? #Doctor What: The Day of the Professor Part 2- ??? Season 5 #The Scienceburg Suite - The cast rings in 100 episodes and recalls their favorite moments for all of them. #Double Trouble - In order to lure Dr. Social Studies into a trap, Prof. Wright and co. make their lab look like Social Studies'. But all without his knowledge. #Mexigoing Away - Prof. Wright sends Mr. Rhezo to Mexico as a part of the Apprentice Exchange Program. #History of Complanet - Prof. Wright tells everyone else the history of Complanet #Zcube One - A new gaming console has come out! But because of it's horrible new features, it turns out to be a huge flop. #Googlocalypse - Mayor Fernando becomes head of Google, the supreme ruler of Complanet. Given his weird and stupid nature, this obviously can't go well. #Forever Falling - The gang are stuck in a bottomless pit. With Travel Scrabble and Dr. Social Studies. Dnang. #??? #Frosty Challenge - Mr. Frosty's Creamy Ice is holding a competition. Who can eat the most ice cream in 20 minutes? Certainly not J, I'll tell you hwat. #The Viral Virus - A hot new illness is sweeping Scienceburg. Could this mean the end? There's more episodes, so probably not. Well. maybe for J... #Number One Fan - Prof. Wright gets a new #1 Fan! But will his obsessive behavior over the professor go too far...? #Mayor No More - When Davey discovers graffiti on his house (obviously belonging to Mayor Fernando), he and several other people take down Fernando's position as mayor. #Unfair Science Fair - Scienceburg is holding a science fair! And Prof. Wright is determined to kick everyone's butt this year! #Grounded - Mr. Rhezo gets grounded after his parents discover what acually goes on in the lab. But can the gang handle a lost member for a week? #Science TV - Mr. Rhezo gets sick and tired of all this junk on the air. So he decides to make a little more... good. But the rest of the world doesn't think so. #Racehorse - Prof. Wright bets on a horse at the race, and he'll do anything to make sure the odds are in his favor. #Lincoln of Stone - Prof. Wright wants to relax on the world's largest recliner. Sadly, it is occupied by a stature of Abe Lincoln. So he brings Stone Lincoln to life so he can sit in the recliner. #WrightCo - Prof. Wright realizes people will pay large amounts for his inventions. So he makes a living off of them. Then he starts getting power mad. #The Rules - Prof. Wright has a ton of new rules. But everyone else thinks these new rules can be a LITTLE unfair. #Gravitation - After Rhezo tries on some gravity-flipping shoes, he accientally goes INTO SPACE and the gang must try and help them. #Humans VS. Humanoids - An all-our war starts in Scienceburg between Humanoids and everyone else. #New Lab on the Block - A new man named Prof. Jensen moves in, with a new, better lab. Afraid of being outshined, Prof. Wright does everyone to make sure Jensen is gone. #Clone and Splice Returns - Dr. Social Studies steals Prof. Wright's cloning machine to use for his own nefarious purposes. And oh boy, are they nefarious... #??? #Shut Down Part 1 - After one too many mishaps, Prof. Wright's Lab gets shut down as a public safety violation. So now they need to look for a new place to do stuff. #Shut Down Part 2 - With everyone suffering from the loss of the Lab (except Flash, who went insane instead), they're all determined to get it back, and no copyright law in the universe is going to stop them! Season 6 #Farenhight -451 - The gang builds a nitrogen freezer, but Prof. Wright gets frozen! So they have to thaw him, if that's possible. #??? #Just on a Bet - Prof. Wright starts doing bets with many citizens in Scienceburg, but all the bets are ones he'll always win. #Sticks N' Stones - Dr. Occtoray breaks a bone, but realizes he's one of the only doctors nearby, so he has to repair his own arm with the best things he can gather. #Chips of Luck - Prof. Wright finds a can of Crisples (Pringles parody) lying around. As they are one of his favorite foods, he deems the can lucky, and to surprise, it actually WAS Lucky but everyone else believes it's garbage and wants him to throw it away. #Dimension-y Falls - Some strange occurences have been happening at Dimension Falls, so the gang go over to check it out. #Candy Craziness - The gang goes to a candy store in Cubic Greens, but cause some trouble. #The Land Before Science - A time travel experiment ends up so Dinosaurs roam the earth again! So they must go back and stop themselves before any more chaos is created. #Ad Blitz - In an attempt to make himself known to Scienceburg, Prof. Wright advertises everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. And the people get a little fed up. #Unhappy Campers - The gang go camping! But with Prof. Wright's technology failing in the woods, how can they get home now? #Unliscenced Liscence - After one driving test gone horribly wrong... or right? Mr. Rhezo tells the story of how he got his driver's liscence, took off onto the roads, and ended up destroying Dr. Akson's car! #Do the Time-Space Warp Again - Prof. Wright discoveres some sort of Wormhole, and he uses it to contact with an alien life form. #Just a Rumor - Dr. Social Studies' spreads a bad word about Prof. Wright's lab, and the lab needs to make sure they have a good name again. #British Accent - Prof. Wright developes a charming british accent to hyonotize anyone into doing whatever he wants. But then things go too far. #Shaved - After getting lice, it is decided Prof. Wright will need to get a hair cut. (Somewhat based on a true story.) #Welcome to the Jungle - J thinks that society today uses way too much technology and the sort, so they go into the wilderness to fend for themselves. #Life and Death - The Grim Reaper is back for Prof. Wright. But this time, he can solve thing in a more orderly manner: The Game of Life. #Going Cakeless - After more and more restaraunts start selling cake, ignoring Fernando's law of only one certain place selling it, he bans the stuff altogether! And it just so happens to be on Prof. Mysteria's birthday, and no Scooperman Ice Cream is gonna do. #Hugh - A mysterious man named Hugh appears out of nowhere. But why? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Back To Earth Part 1 - The gang to back to Earth 'n' such after... "bad science" took over and caused them to flee. But the bad science hasn't stopped. Soon, they find the world a wreck. Plus, the ship they came here in was destroyed. So what now? #Back To Earth Part 2 - Stuck on Earth with a high chance of death, and a destroyed ship. All hope seems lost. But with enough patience, they MIGHT just find a way out. Season 7 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Love is in the Air! (Just Not the Air We Are Currently Breathing) Part 1 - idk but it'll drive the shippers insane (Valentine's Day special) #Love is in the Air! (Just Not the Air We Are Currently Breathing) Part 2 - if I recieve hate for wanting to put in an interracial relationship it is being moved to season 2 (Valentine's Day special) Season 8 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? (Part 1) #??? (Part 2) Season 9 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? (Part 1) #??? (Part 2) Season 10 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #The Final Episode (Part 1) - tentative title #The Final Episode (Part 2) - tentative title Bonuses Season 1 Box Set *Walrusunami - A large tsunami filled with Walruses strikes Scienceburg, so it is up to the characters to spoof every bad animal disaster movie and not die! *Deduction Seduction - An unfinished episode written by the cast of the series when they were like, 12. It is left in an undisturbed format, and is really, really dumb. We apologize for its existence. *??? *??? *??? Category:Random Works! Category:The Complien Show Category:Compliens Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Prof. Wright Category:Series Category:Some other 7th thing.